


Shoes

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, one word prompts over on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wants Arthur to pick up his trainers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoes

Merlin sighed once again. When was Arthur going to learn. Just because he returned from Avalon in the twenty first century, did not mean Merlin was going to be his servant once again. He’d been a servant for a very long time and as much as he loved Arthur; Merlin liked to be free to do his own thing. It would be nice if Arthur picked up his own stuff. 

“For godsakes, Arthur. Pick up your trainers.” Merlin hollared across the foyer. They were living together in a small flat. Merlin had suggested moving into a larger place but Arthur liked how cozy the flat was. 

“I thought I picked them up?” Arthur looked up from his laptop Merlin had gotten for him. 

“No you did not. You went straight to the laptop to do god knows what on.” Merlin chastised. 

“I’m sorry! I’ll pick them up now.” Arthur clicked the “x” on the browser to pick up his trainers up off the floor. 

Arthur was never going to make this easy, but in the end Merlin was just happy Arthur was back. It had been a long time coming.


End file.
